yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Amashi Nijiro
Amashi Nijiro is an OC belonging to Jackboog21. Appearance Amashi has yellow drill hair, blue eyes, and she wears black stockings with red stripes. She sometimes wears a bead bracelet and simple metal earnings. When not at school she tends to wear black shirts, blue jeans, and a pink necklace given to her by her grandmother. Personality Amashi is normally rude, perverted, and has a big ego. She can be friendly when needed. She is the president of the Cosplay club and loves being apart of it. Amashi is very social and tends to be around her club members. This results in her being harder to kill than most students. She usually doesn't notice lots of things going on around her due to how self-absorbed she can get. In the event she were to see a body she'd likely freak out and not know what to due, possibly even getting sick. Backstory Amashi was born in Paris. Her father, Andre is French and he is married to a Japanese man named Haru. Around the age of 5, she and her parents moved to Japan due to Haru's mother becoming ill. Around the age of 12 she learned her biological mother was her aunt Keiko, Haru's sister. Her grandmother lived until a month after she turned 13, which was actually longer than the doctor's originally thought. Her grandmother left all her money to Haru and her house in a small town called Buraza. They moved to Buraza and enrolled her in the local school. When she turned 16 she started going to Akademi and founded the Cosplay club. The club soon filled with members and grew a close tie to the Anime & Manga club ran by Rori Poppu. However, the youngest of the Fujimoto sisters was getting very popular and so was a member of Gardening and less were paying attention to her. This resulted in a rivalry between the 3 that started when she accused Yume of stealing some of the Cosplay club's outfits. Not long after Kohana was accused of covering some of the outfits with dirt. Those in higher grades have began to see Amashi as an attention seeker and pity her. Her actions also caught the attention of Hason while Kohana was ranting about her to Hason. Hason found a secret Amashi had been hiding and began blackmailing her. Relationships Family Andre and Haru Nijiro Andre and Haru are her fathers. They did tend to spoil her as she was an only child. Andre was also an only child so that's how he grew up too. While Haru wasn't an only child, he was a push-over. Keiko Sasaki Keiko is Amashi's aunt and biological mother. Though, she didn't give birth to Amashi. Friends Milly While in France, Milly was her best friend. She still talks to Milly online. Milly is the only person she truly views as a friend. Her bead bracelet came from Milly. Enemies Hason Shitahana Hason is currently blackmailing her. In return for Hason not telling Amashi's secret, Amashi must give Hason 66% of the Cosplay club's budget. Kohana Gaden Amashi has accused Kohana of many things, most famously putting dirt on outfits for the Cosplay club. Yume Fujimoto Yume has also been accused of many things. Some example include: Cutting outfits, stealing outfits, writing on outfits. Amashi seems to have a higher focus on ruining Yume than Kohana, despite Kohana being more popular. Trivia *If not killed, her role is decently big on both Hason's and Yume's week. *She has a fear of spiders. **This fact about her is actually important on Yume's week, if she isn't killed. *She was originally created by a user named Bubble-Blitz. Category:Cosplay (Club) Category:Presidents Category:Females Category:Students Category:Jackboog21's OCs Category:OCs Category:Normal OCs Category:Egotistic (Persona) Category:Class 2-3